


False Believer True Deceiver

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hidden Cameras, M/M, Murder, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji starts getting mysterious threatening texts from someone but who would want him dead?





	False Believer True Deceiver

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a dark story like this so I hope you like it.

The first time Akechi saw him he was captivated. Even though he was with _him_ , the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the blond entranced him.

 

It didn't take long for Akechi to find out his name; Ryuji Sakamoto. A fitting name for such a gorgeous boy, a boy with eyes that haunt dreams.

 

Akechi began following Ryuji out of simple curiosity, but the more he saw, the more he wanted.

 

And the more his jealousy towards Akira grew. Jealously that he had Ryuji warming his bed instead of Akechi's.

 

Not that he ever saw them so much as kiss; he knew that he might be reading too much into their closeness.

 

What he needed was a wedge he could drive between them; and on one warm day towards the end of June, he got just the weapon he needed.

 

 

 

"Ryuji, you okay?" Akira knelt beside his friend, heedless of the grass and dirt staining the knees of his gym pants.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryuji's voice shook as tears slid faster down his cheeks.

 

"Is it your leg? Does it hurt?" Akira dipped his head further, trying to read Ryuji's expression as the blond shook his head no. Ever since they had begun running together, Ryuji would have moments where he would shut down, or seem like he was barely holding himself together.

 

Never before had Ryuji just burst into tears though. "Talk to me. Ryuji, what's wrong?"

 

Ryuji swallowed thickly as he looked up at Akira through wet lashes; his eyes luminescent with his tears. "You sure you want to know?"

 

"Yes. Ryuji, you're the closest friend I've ever had. If somethings hurting you I want to know what it is so I can help you."

 

"Its Kamoshida. Every time I run I think about that bastard. And what he did to me."

 

"You mean the broken leg?"

 

"No." Ryuji looked away, ashamed of whatever had happened to him.

 

"Ryuji?" Akira cupped his cheek, brushing away tears with his thumb. "Tell me."

 

When Ryuji next spoke, his voice was stronger. "After I punched him, he called me to his office. At first he just hit me, then he..." Ryuji looked away, summoning his courage. "He lifted me up onto his desk... pulled off my pants... it hurt so much and I couldn't do anything."

 

Akira pulled Ryuji against him, saying nothing.

 

 

 

"Ryuji was raped?" Akechi edged closer, wanting to rip the blond out of the Phantom Thief's arms. "Interesting."

 

 

 

“Was it just you?” Akira's voice was soft. “Did he rape anyone else?”

 

“No, not that I heard but... he was touchin' Mishima. I know he was.” Ryuji sighed; ever since that day he had shunned contact with other guys, but the feeling of Akira's arms around his shoulders was comforting. Soothing.

 

And whats more, even though he knew that Akira liked guys, it wasn't sexual. There was no expectation to it, no desire for more.

 

Ryuji wasn't even Akira's type; he liked pretty boys like Mishima, or Yusuke.

 

“It was after he had finished and cleaned me up as best he could to hide what he had done when he broke my leg. Thing is, I was already in so much pain that my leg didn't even hurt. Not at first.”

 

"He's behind bars, he can't hurt you any more." Akira kissed Ryuji's cheek, just a feather soft brush of his lips, before pulling away again. "Lets wrap up training here for today." He helped Ryuji to his feet, unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows. "Have you told anyone else that you were assaulted like that?"

 

"No. I think my Mom suspects but..." Ryuji shook his head. "I'm a guy and Kamoshida was all about the girls. Girls like Ann. Who would believe that he would rape me?" Ryuji's voice broke on the last word as he finally, fully confessed what had happened to him in Shujin's PE office.

 

"I do." Akira draped a brotherly arm around Ryuji's shoulders as he guided him into the school and out of Akechi's line of sight.

 

 

 

Akechi watched the pair enter the building, a plan already forming in his mind. He had Ryuji's cell number; easy information for a detective prince to find out. All he'd had to do was ask the right person.

 

A quick trip to a store provided Akechi with a cheap burner cell. Now all he had to do was wait until nightfall.

 

 

 

The sound of his cellphone ringing woke Ryuji from his restless sleep.

 

Unknown Number: You allowed yourself to be raped?! I am shocked; I thought I had chosen my friends better than that.

Ryuji: Who is this?!

Ryuji: How did you get this number?

Unknown: You know exactly who this is. No one else knows that Kamoshida raped you on the day he broke your leg.

 

Ryuji broke out in cold sweat. There was no way that this was Akira texted him. Akira, who had been so sweet and understanding, wouldn't turn around and be so cruel...

 

Would he?

 

Ryuji: I don't know who you are but if this is your idea of a joke you need to get your head checked!

Unknown: This is no joke. Do you still dream of Kamoshida, of his hard cock pushing into you? Do you wake up crying, or do you get off on it?

Ryuji: Go to hell!

 

Hot tears of shame coursed down Ryuji's cheeks as he turned his cell off.

 

But even as he tossed his phone onto his desk and crawled back into bed, a small seed of doubt planted itself in the back of his mind.

 

Only Akira knew, who but him could have sent those messages?

 

 

 

"Akira!" Ann and Yusuke both turned at the venom in Ryuji's voice. "I need to talk to you!"

 

"Did you fight with our Leader?" Yusuke inquired mildly, clearly trying to figure the situation out.

 

"Yusuke, we should stay out of it." Ann sighed, grabbed Yusuke's arm, and hauled him away, Morgana following.

 

"What is it?"

 

Ryuji showed him the chat thread from the night before. "Was this you?"

 

Akira's eyes widened in shock. "No! Of course I would never...!"

 

"No one else knew!"

 

"It wasn't me!" Akira fished out his phone and showed Ryuji his chat logs.

 

"They weren't sent from there!" Ryuji sighed. "You musta used a burner cell!"

 

"Or someone else knows. You told me outside; anyone could have overheard you."

 

"Yeah." Ryuji sighed, as Akira gestured for the others to gather around again.

 

"Whats going on?" Yusuke inquired, never knowing when to let sleeping dogs lie.

 

"I told Akira something in confidence but someone else found out and texted me about it last night from a burner cell. I thought it was Akira because no one else knows but he denies it."

 

"Knows about what?"

 

Ryuji looked down then at each of his companions. These were people he trusted in battle, his deepest, truest friends.

 

"Kamoshida raped me." The words were out before he had even finished making a conscious decision to tell them.

 

"What?" Ann's eyes went wide.

 

"I was unaware he also targeted men." Yusuke grabbed his hand, giving it a brief squeeze that Ryuji knew was meant to be comforting.

 

"He didn't as a general rule but... I guess I was an easy target. This was the same day he broke my leg. Just before actually."

 

There was silence for a long moment and then; "When I was approximately nine a former apprentice woke me with a hand down my pants and had Madarame not heard me cry out I'm sure he would have penetrated me."

 

"What?" Ryuji forgot his own pain for a second as he gaped at Yusuke.

 

"I never saw that apprentice again; he was ejected from the premises before breakfast. Madarame chased him out, leaving me curled beneath my blankets. Then he was there, holding me, telling me that I could cry. This is my only memory of him showing me compassion." Yusuke brushed a single tear from his cheek as he finished.

 

"Yusuke, I'm sorry!"

 

"Look at us. Only Akira..." Yusuke didn't finish, he didn't need to.

 

"Lets not go into Mementos today. We all need time." Akira put his phone away.

 

"No, what we need is a new target!" Ryuji's forced himself to relax his fisted hands as he looked around the group. "And uh... thanks for believing me."

 

"Of course."

 

"Why wouldn't we?" Ann gave Ryuji a brief hug that at any other time would have made his heart race and his blood rush south. But just then all he found it was comforting.

 

“Because it was Kamoshida; because I'm a guy. I'm the track traitor.” Ryuji swallowed hard as he pulled away. “I didn't think anyone would believe me. I'm sorry, crying all over you like an idiot.” Ryuji wiped at his cheeks. “Can we go to Leblanc and just chill? Watch a movie or something?”

 

“Of course.” Akira led the way, Ryuji securely in the middle of the group as he was reassured over and over again that he was believed, that he wasn't weird, that everything would be okay.

 

 

 

Everything was not okay. Ryuji lay awake staring at his phone. More messages from the unknown number had arrived while he had showered and what they showed was beyond freaky.

 

There was no text, just a string of pictures. Pictures of him; one of him at the urinal, another of him hugging Akira in the park. In the shower, his shower at home.

 

Who was this Unknown sender? How had he taken those pictures; his shower at home wasn't by a window. Was there a hidden camera? The thought terrified him.

 

His phone pinged again with a new message from the unknown sender.

 

Unknown: I can watch you right now; what a cute bulge you are sporting.

Ryuji: How are you doing this? Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?

Unknown: You chose him over me. And now I have to punish you.

Ryuji: Punish me?

 

Ryuji was starting to go past the horror-movie fear he had been feeling to true terror; someone was out to get him and he didn't know how to stop it.

 

 

 

Akechi grinned; his hidden cameras had not been found yet. Maybe Ryuji was dumber than he had thought and the idea that someone could break in and plant cameras around his home had yet to cross his mind.

 

Grinning he switched back to the camera view of Ryuji's bed, the boy was curled up in bed clearly covering his dick even though he was wearing two layers of clothing.

 

His hands moved almost of their own volition tapping out a new message.

 

Akechi: Go ahead, touch yourself. Your dick is so sweet limp, I would love to see it hard and dripping with cum.

Ryuji: GO TO HELL! Like I'd do that for you!

Akechi: Oh but you will. Maybe not tonight but eventually, you will.

 

Akechi sent another picture, of Ryuji watering a tree in a park, his pants barely pulled down yet his dick clearly visible.

 

Akechi: See how adorable it is. Show me more, please.

 

Nothing; he didn't get a reply, not even a threat to report him to the cops. The idea that the blond was scared of him was an aphrodisiac, he couldn't get enough of it, even as he came all over his phones screen as it played him a video of Ryuji in the shower. It wasn't enough; he wiped his phone clean in disgust.

 

Just watching wasn't enough anymore; he had to truly make Sakamoto his, and his alone.

 

 

 

Weeks had passed since he had discovered that there were hidden cameras inside his home and still Ryuji had been unable to locate them. Futaba might have been able to help, but Ryuji couldn't bring himself to admit that he had a stalker.

 

A stalker whose identity was completely hidden from him; not once did he ever see someone follow him. No he was stalked through cameras, and cyberspace where someone could remain completely anonymous.

 

The texts were getting worse as well; gone were the days of sexual comments. Now his stalker was talking about raping and murdering him; and not necessarily in that order.

 

He was having nightmares almost nightly, barely getting any sleep and his paranoia was even starting to endanger the Phantom Thieves inside palaces.

 

“Skull what is your problem?”

 

“Its nothing Panther.”

 

“How did you not see that attack?”

 

“I'm sorry Fox...”

 

Ryuji was beginning to feel like he no longer belonged with the team; he withdrew from them more with each incoming text.

 

They knew about the continuing text messages from the unknown numbers but every time Futaba got close to tracking one down his stalker would change phones. They just didn't know all the content; the threats, the photos....

 

“It's no use! You'll never find him! He could be anywhere anyone!” Ryuji knew he was screaming but he couldn't control it.

 

They would never understand! The fear, the doubts, the unclean feeling settling deep within him.

 

None of them had ever been stalked; even Futaba's past couldn't compare to what Ryuji was going through.

 

“Sakamoto-kun, fancy seeing you here.”

 

That voice broke him from his reverie. He remembered screaming at his friends, running from Leblanc but nothing else. Where was he? He didn't know and it didn't matter.

 

He turned to face the owner of the voice that had called him back to reality.

 

 

 

 

Akechi turned on his most charming smile as he approached the blond. “What are you doing in this part of town so late?”

 

Of course, he knew why Sakamoto was in Shinjuku; he had run here after fleeing from his friends.

 

“I got lost. Wait where am I?”

 

“Shinjuku. I am here investigating a rumor that the Phantom Thieves have a source in the area.”

 

At the mere mention of the name 'Shinjuku', Ryuji tensed and looked all around him. Clearly he had had a bad experience in the area in the past. Interesting.

 

“Hey I've heard that a pair of men prowl these streets looking for young men to... sell. Perhaps we should go somewhere safer?”

 

“Yeah okay!”

 

Akechi has to suppress a dark smirk as the blond athlete followed him down several well lit streets before they turned into a darker alleyway.

 

“Are you sure this is the right way?”

 

“Yes I'm quite sure, Ryuji. I hear you have been receiving strange text messages lately.”

 

Ryuji froze, but it was too late; the alley had dead ended and Akechi blocked the only exit.

 

“How... How do you know that?”

 

“Because I sent them.” He pounced, slamming Ryuji to the ground, the blond's head connecting with a stray brick with a sickening crack.

 

All the better; Akechi was weaker here in the real world without his ability to summon Loki and he hadn't been completely confident in his ability to subdue Ryuji physically.

 

He pulled the blond's pants off, stroking that gorgeous dick he knew that the entire rest of the team had to be taking but he wasn't even being offered. And he had been a member of the Phantom Thieves for almost two weeks now.

 

It wasn't enough, he needed to be inside the blond; his cock straining against his boxers he quickly unzipped himself and thrust into Ryuji without preparing him at all.

 

It was tight, tighter than he had expected and unexpectedly wet. Was Ryuji bleeding already? The idea made him thrust harder, faster, as Ryuji slowly came around beneath him.

 

“Wha- oh God you fucker! Let me go! Stop! Please stop!” He was sobbing as he pushed against Akechi but the detective held him down easily. “No not again how can this be happening to me again?”

 

The strength slowly seeped from Ryuji's limbs as Akechi showed no signs of letting up. Once he had deposited his seed deep within Ryuji three times he pulled out his knife.

 

The blade made no sound as it plunged into the blond's throat, blood soaking into the gloves he was wearing.

 

A strangled gasp was all he could manage, but the blade plunged into him again, slipping between two ribs this time, and a third time it flashed, severing the blond's shaft from his body.

 

With his gristly trophy in hand, Akechi stood, leaving the knife behind. There were no prints on it, nothing that could tie him to the murder.

 

Maybe he should try to pin the murder on Akira Kurusu, he was going to die soon anyway, die by his own hand.

 

The game with Ryuji might be over now but the game with Kurusu was just getting started.

 


End file.
